


You Precious Thing

by DallonWho



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: "Are you dad-ing me, Spence?""Oh I'd never try to take that title from you, Mr. Weekes." Spencer smiles softly, sipping the mug of coffee he'd made earlier. "Drink your tea and tell me why you look dead."





	You Precious Thing

He's been told he's a bit of a mother hen; it's something he tries not to do too much. But he'd woken up before Dallon this morning, a very unusual occurrence. And when Dallon did come out of his bunk, it was with a shuffle in his step. Spencer went to say good morning, but saw how Dallon had squinted at the lights. 

"You good, babe?” Spencer asks, already putting a new pot on the coffee maker to get some hot water. He pulls out a Star Wars mug and plops a teabag into it. 

The only reply he gets is a hum, and when he looks over at Dallon he's. Distant. Eyes glazed over, arms crossed, leaning back into the couch. Spencer decides to looks for the painkillers as well.

"Here." Spencer puts a cup of tea and a bottle of Motrin in front of Dallon on the coffee table. "You'll feel better."

"Are you dad-ing me, Spence?" He smiles, trying to be comforting; make Spencer not worry. But it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Spencer sits down beside him on the little couch.

"Oh I'd never try to take that title from you, Mr. Weekes." Spencer smiles softly, sipping the mug of coffee he'd made earlier. "Drink your tea and tell me why you look dead."

"That's just my face." Dallon quips, moving slowly as he reaches over and holds the mug with two hands. He looks slightly more relaxed, but Spencer sees he's forgotten the pills. He picks up the bottle and pours a couple into his hand.

"Take." Spencer lightly insists, and Dallon is too tired to argue as he sips his drink. He puts the mug down to take the pills and Spencer wonders if Dallon would have dropped the mug if he just used one hand to hold it.

He sinks back into the couch, and sighs. His legs are too long, can't figure out how to place himself. Spencer likes his body, but he knows Dallon doesn't. Feels too out of place.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Spencer suggests. "We're just traveling today, no one's gonna bitch at you to get up."

Dallon looks conflicted. "I don't...I have things to do..." He trails off, looking over at his laptop that rests on the table in front of them. Thinking no doubt of the inevitable emails demanding to be answered.

"Alright," Spencer stands up, taking Dallon's tea in one hand and his laptop in the other. "Come on, dad." He tucks the laptop under his arm so he can help the taller man to his feet. "Back of the bus we go."

The best part of this bus is that it doesn't have a larger lounge in the back. Instead, there's a small bedroom with a full sized bed. Usually it's used for if someone's significant other comes to visit. Alternatively, it's also used for a quarantine area if a band member is sick.

Spencer sets a hand on Dallon's back, gently pushing him forward. They take small steps into the room, and Spencer closes it behind them. "Lay down." He instructs, and Dallon complies.

Dallon lies down on the bed and curls up into a ball. He doesn't even pull the covers over himself, just lies on top of them. Spencer sighs, setting the teacup down on the little bedside table. Moving to the front of the bed, he tugs on the comforter until it slides out from under his boyfriend.

"You don't have to." Dallon mumbles, rolling over to look at Spencer; his nose is starting to run.

"I know." Spencer says simply, pulling the blanket over him before unlocking Dallon's laptop. "But y'know," he sets the laptop on Dallon's other side and crawls into bed with him. He tucks his chin into Dallon's neck and wraps an arm around his waist. "sometimes it's okay to need help."

Dallon curls up a bit more and lets Spencer properly spoon him. "I..." He gives up, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. "Okay." He sighs.

Spencer kisses his jaw, and looks over his shoulder. "Alright. Now what movie do you want to watch?" Until you fall asleep, Spencer doesn't add.

He doesn't reply, and Spencer think he he's fallen asleep already until he mumbles "Labyrinth, please."

Spencer smiles, bringing up Netflix. "Labyrinth it is."


End file.
